1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to amusement devices, especially gambling amusement devices and more particularly pertains to a new amusement device for providing a printout to a user after the user throws a coin or token into the amusement device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of amusement devices, especially gambling amusement devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, amusement devices, especially gambling amusement devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art amusement devices include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,871,055; 5,176,238; 5,385,347; 5,301,942; 3,168,179; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 304,810.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new amusement device. The inventive device includes a base having an interior, a top, a bottom. The top of the base has depression extending towards the bottom of the base. The depression has an opening into the interior of the base. A computer is provided for generating a message. A printer is provided for printing a printout of the message generated by the computer. A switch is provided for selectively activating the computer to generate the message. The switch has an actuator provided in the base which is positioned adjacent the opening of the depression such that passage of an item through the opening of the depression actuates the actuator.
In these respects, the amusement device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a printout to a user after the user throws a coin or token into the amusement device.